


Look How the Stars Shine For You

by Skylar102



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is extra and we all live for it, Stargazing, he just wants to spoil his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Magnus portals Alec somewhere special
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819585
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Look How the Stars Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/gifts).



> So this is the first of many tumblr prompts I will be posting to Ao3 so uh, if you see a lot of fics from me in the coming days, uh.... sorry? lsdkjflskjdfs
> 
> Prompt: Magnus takes Alec stargazing
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful prompt Zia!! 💜

“Where are we going, Magnus?” Alec groans as his husband leads him through a dark forest. The only light coming from the magic ball Magnus summoned. 

“You’ll know when we get there, it’s a surprise,” Magnus answers. 

After their dinner, Magnus had asked Alec if he could portal them somewhere for the night. Of course, Alec had easily agreed to the idea. Magnus had never disappointed him before with surprises so why would he deny his husband the pleasure now? 

He regrets that statement as Magnus drags him through a dense forest somewhere in Iceland. He can barely see the ground and has been tripping over roots and rocks scattered along the trail. 

After he almost faceplants, thankfully saved by his husband’s grip on his hand, he pulls them to a stop.

“Can we slow down,” he huffs. “I am about to break an arm or a leg with how you’re dragging me through these woods.” 

“Oh please, you know I would heal it for you,” Magnus scoffs and he begins to pull him again, but Alec refuses to move. 

“I get that you’re excited to take me somewhere, but did we not learn our lesson about slowing down and savoring moments?”

“Any other time yes, but the sun rises in 5 hours which means we need to get there sooner rather than later or we will not have enough time.” 

Magnus continues to tug on his hand before realizing that Alec is not moving. Magnus lets out a huff and glares at him. Alec stays where he is, eyebrow raised. He’s not going to let his husband win this one. 

He can tell the moment he’s won when Magnus rolls his eyes, mumbling ‘fine’ before he begins to walk at a slower pace. Alec smirks as he trails behind his husband. He steps up beside Magnus now that his husband is not dragging him through the woods. He presses a light kiss to Magnus’ temple that makes his petulant look soften.

They haven’t completely slowed down, but Alec is no longer worrying about tripping now that he can see the ground in front of him. He can tell they are getting closer to their destination by Magnus picking up the pace again.

Alec can start to see a clearing and thanks the Angel that they are almost at what he hopes is their destination. Right before they clear the woods, Magnus turns and steps in front of him. With a snap of his fingers, a blindfold appears.

“Put this on,” Magnus demands.

“What? Why?” 

“Because I want to surprise you, now hurry and put it on!”

“Alright, alright,” he grumbles, tying the cloth around his eyes. 

His ears become attuned to the sounds of the woods. The light breeze ruffles the leaves above them, the sound of bugs chirping and buzzing around them, the small animals running through the undergrowth. 

He jumps at the hands that touch his. He hears Magnus chuckle at the reaction and suddenly there are lips on his. He leans forward into the kiss and pouts when Magnus pulls back. Magnus doesn’t let go of his hands as he leads Alec the rest of the way to the clearing.

“I got you, darling,” Magnus reassures. “I won’t let you fall.”

Alec snorts but doesn’t make a comment about the trip here. He allows Magnus to take him to their destination. He hears his husband humming a simple tune and can’t help but smile. Magnus only really hums when he’s truly relaxed and content. It’s one of his favorite things about him, especially because he does it the most in Alec’s presence. 

Alec knows when they get to the clearing because the noise of the forest quiets down. Magnus hasn’t stopped walking yet so he assumes that the clearing is not their destination. They continue for another ten minutes before coming to a halt. 

“Okay stay right there and don’t remove the blindfold,” Magnus states, letting go of his hands. 

Alec hears the familiar whoosh of Magnus’ magic and the sound of something landing on the ground. Magnus’ hands are on him again pulling him forward and down onto a blanket? Alec uses one of his hands to feel the cloth underneath him. 

“Did you really take me all the way out here to have a late-night picnic?” Alec laughs, he goes to pull the blindfold off but Magnus stops him.

“Not yet,” Magnus asks. “Lay down.”

Magnus grabs his shoulders, maneuvering him to the pillows he also magicked up. Alec relaxes on the ground, knowing his husband wouldn’t play a trick on him. Though, with the blindfold on, laying on a blanket in the middle of nowhere, his mind starts to drift south. 

Magnus lays down next to him. He throws a leg between his and an arm around his waist. Alec feels the faintest breath against his ear.

“Okay, you can take it off now,” Magnus whispers in his ear.

Alec reaches for the blindfold. When he opens his eyes, all he sees is green; streaks of the color across the sky. 

“By the Angel,” Alec gasps looking at the night sky above him.

The green radiance of the sky lights up the area around them in a soft glow. Alec doesn’t know where to look, each corner of the sky is as beautiful as the next. Alec can’t help the gasp that leaves his lips as the green lights seem to move. His husband chuckles into his ear at the sound.

“I take it you like it?” Magnus asks with mirth.

“This is stunning, Magnus.” Alec pulls his husband closer, landing a kiss on his temple. “What is this?” 

“Well the scientific term is aurora borealis, but to most people, these are called the Northern Lights,” Magnus explains. “It’s a natural phenomenon that happens in specific areas of the earth. Auroras are the result of disturbances in the magnetosphere caused by solar wind. Hence the green glow you see above us.”

“Wow,” he breathes out. He doesn’t know what else to say. Words escape him as he takes in the night sky above him. Magnus cuddles closer, resting his head on Alec’s chest and placing a hand over his heart.

They lay there in silence for what feels like hours just staring at the sky. Eventually, Magnus starts pointing out constellations that can be seen behind the green mass. Telling stories about the stars and how they got their name. Magnus mentions his childhood and how the night sky is different now than when he was a kid. Alec asks questions about the sky, what stars are no longer visible, what stars are brighter than ever. 

Magnus jokes about how he would sit with Galileo and stargaze with the man which causes Alec to laugh because he knows Magnus would have been a teenager when the man passed away. Magnus talks about his mother and how they would go to a small field outside their village in the grass and watch the stars. 

When Magnus’ voice cracks, Alec pulls him even closer, squishing his husband against his chest. Alec changes the topic by talking about his siblings and how they would sneak up to the Institute’s roof. While Jace and Izzy would wrestle with each other, Alec would stare up at the sky. Sadly, the light pollution didn’t show off the beauty of the night, but Alec would still look up and dream about the stars. 

He also tells Magnus about the time Jace fell off the roof and broke both of his arms after trying to do a backflip on the ledge. It gets a laugh out of the man which is what he was hoping for.

They trade stories back and forth about their pasts as the lights move above them and until the sun starts to peek over the horizon. As Magnus summons them a portal back to the loft, Alec pulls the man in for a kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispers into Magnus’ lips.

“Anything for you, Sayang,” Magnus whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open on my [Tumblr](https://skylar102.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
